Three
by MattUF1
Summary: When an old threat returns and starts attacking the kingdom of Arendelle, loved ones are separated, a Queen is dethroned and an army rises to power. The strength of two families will be tested as they fight to regain their lives. Frozen, with a bit of Tangled. [Hans/Elsa] [Kristoff/Anna] [Eugene/Rapunzel]
1. O N E

**AN/ **Alright, if I said I wasn't nervous about this, I'd be lying. This is my first attempt at any kind of story like this. The events of this story take place after the movie. It's going to be a slow burn.

This is also crossing over with Tangled, so Rapunzel and Eugene will be a part of it. Just FYI.

And I'm done...

* * *

*** O N E ***

* * *

As Anna walked through the large halls of the castle, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Today was a big day, not that they hadn't had their fair share of those since the gates were opened. But the difference was, today was _her _day. This celebration wasn't for her sister, the Queen, no it was for her.

At the time when she and Kristoff decided to marry, she hadn't thought of today. Or the days that would follow. Announcing it to the kingdom was one thing, having leaders from the other kingdoms coming to Arendelle to celebrate with them was something else entirely.

Though it was never her sister's fault, Anna had always felt like the outcast. The spare, as it were. Nobody needed her for anything. She wasn't turned too for big decisions or leadership. She was just the Queen's sister. For the most part, she was okay with that. Pressure made her gassy anyways. But now, now…everyone was looking at her and she couldn't help but wonder in what horrible way she might make a fool of herself.

When she reached the ballroom door, she opened it to see that it was still fairly unfinished. Lights and decorations were scattered as were the people setting them up. Still, she could already tell it was going to be tremendous.

Elsa had told her as much when she gave the news to her sister.

Speaking of, she caught sight of her sister standing on the stage directing traffic and setting everything up.

Almost expertly, Elsa was decorating the walls with an assortment of snowflakes, which had in a way become the symbol of Arendelle. And made sense given the strong powers of their queen.

"Wow!" Anna called out as she ascended the stage. However, Elsa's deep concentration was shattered as Anna startled her and made the queen jump back and a puff of snow blew into her face. "Oh…I'm sorry!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Elsa brushed off her face (the girl managed to even make that look eloquent) and smiled. "It's okay, I'm glad you like what we are doing."

"Like it!" Anna gasped, glancing around at the lights being hung and then to the wall Elsa had been working on. "It's amazing, it seems like too much. All this for me and Kristoff? We don't have to do so much."

"Yes, we do." Elsa assured, walking over to her sister. "It's not every day the princess of Arendelle gets married. We are making a big deal out of it. Besides. We need to bolster association with the surrounding kingdoms and what better way than a celebration?"

Anna looked down shyly. "I suppose, Kristoff is going to freak out. He's not used to being around this many people." The redhead glanced up at her sister's blue eyes. "And…Sven either."

"Oh Anna, you know I adore Sven as much as anyone but do you really think this is the best place for a reindeer?"

"He's Kristoff's best friend. I can't ask him to make Sven sit outside during the celebration." Elsa sighed with defeat. "Besides, you of all people should understand considering your late night chats with Olaf."

Elsa flushed. "Olaf is a great listener." She said, knowing how thin her argument was. Anna merely smiled. "Besides, we don't all have fiancés to sneak into our chambers." Anna's eyes went wide.

"How did you—"

"I'm the queen, Anna. I know _everything._" She teased in an over exaggerated deep voice. "Now, come with me."

"For what?" Anna asked, following her sister off the stage.

Elsa glanced over her shoulder with a smirk. "We're tasting cakes."

"Oh!" Elsa was then being pulled by her younger sister.

Six different flavors of cake later, Elsa was about to collapse but Anna was just hitting her stride. "Oh, this one," she moaned, her face full. "This is the one. Just…forget Kristoff. I want to marry this cake."

Elsa smiled, forcing herself to take a bit. "Mmm. That is very good. The chocolate frosting is delightful." Elsa then turned to the baker and nodded. "We'll take sixteen of these."

"Twenty!" Anna cried, again filling her mouth with frosting. "So we can have leftovers…"

* * *

After picking out flowers and music and everything else that went along with the night's events, Anna found herself lying on her bed and letting her mind race a bit. Engaged, she was _engaged_. For so long she wondered if she'd even _meet _someone beyond the walls of her castle and now she was going to be married.

She and Kristoff had long talked about what they would do after they were married. Where they would go. If they would stay here or venture off.

After all, this was Elsa's castle, her kingdom. She was Queen. Anna was just the princess. Not that she was jealous. Seeing the work and effort it took to run Arendelle, she was not envious of her sister.

_Knock knock_

Sitting up, she flattened her dress. "Come in!"

The door creaked open just a bit before it burst wide open and Sven came bounding in.

"Hey Sven!" she called as the reindeer bounded up to her and nuzzled into her face. "You didn't make too much noise did you? You know how Queen Elsa likes her quiet!"

"Then clearly you haven't heard the Queen singing to herself in the ballroom." Kristoff's voice drew her attention away from the large animal and onto his bright smile.

"Yeah," she climbed off the bed and walked towards him. "It's great to hear her singing through the castle. To see her happy."

Kristoff wrapped his arms around her as she approached. "Kinda hard not to smile being around you all day like she is."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, buddy."

He nuzzled his nose into her neck. "It's gotten me this far." He started to delicately kiss her neck. "Well," he pulled back and smirked at her. "Further."

Anna's eyes went wide as his hand lowered down the back of her dress and she quickly backed away with a flushed look on her face. "Alright, not when my sister is within earshot and…wide awake. You're wound up today."

"Every day." He returned, winking at her.

Taking a few deep breaths, Anna calmed herself and patted Sven on the head. "So…what are you two doing here? The party isn't for a few hours now?"

"Your sister asked, well…not so much asked as politely demanded that I come in early and get fitted for appropriate attire for the party. Apparently this," he gestured at his snow boots and puffy snow pants. "Is not appropriate." She had to agree, it was the near the end of summer and the guy was wearing heavy winter attire.

"Ah, well the Queen's orders are hard to disobey." She said, patting him on the back as they left her bedroom. "What do you think about tonight? Are you excited? Nervous? Ready to run screaming out of the castle gates?"

Kristoff thought to himself for a moment. "A little of both. Not running from you, of course, but…everyone else. People…all the people and just…" Sven finished the thought with a loud, groaning noise to which Kristoff nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

Anna nodded in understanding. It was funny to her how well they fit together yet they were different in a lot of ways. She, just like him, had been isolated from other people for a long time growing up. Yet, she relished the idea of being around them. Interacting and meeting new friends. Despite what happened with Hans and the trust issues that followed, she never lost her faith in the good of people.

Once they reached the dressing room, Elsa was standing in front of a large vanity, as a few of the house maids helped her with her hair. As she caught sight of the pair entering the room, she twirled in her seat with a smile and politely told the maids they could go.

"Good! You made it, I have so many choices picked out for you to wear this evening, Kristoff. I just know you'll find one you like."

At that, Anna could only sit back and watch in a mixture of horror and amusement as Elsa and a few of the castle staff poked and prodded and measured every bit of Kristoff in order to fit him just right into something she knew he'd hate.

He frowned the entire time, except when Elsa would look at him and he'd put on a fake smile to appease her. Anna knew that he only did that for her. Because he knew how much Elsa's happiness meant to her.

At one point as Elsa measured Kristoff's arms, she went wide eyed and glanced at Anna who could only shrug and grin a bit. He did have wonderful arms.

He tried out numerous formal attires, none of them really suiting him and at one point someone (Anna) suggested that Sven and he wear matching outfits if they could tailor something to fit a reindeer. Sven vehemently snorted and shook his head at the very notion.

Finally, after about ten different outfits, they settled on something simple and black that fit him comfortable and Anna could only stare in awe as he stepped out from behind the changing screen and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"This one is okay." He offered, mostly just trying to end the nightmare.

Anna swallowed sharply and nodded. "Yeah, yeah…it looks…tight. Like it fits well!" She covered, still staring. "I mean it looks so good I'm almost jealous. Like I just want to rip it off of you right here in the middle of the dressing room!" She continued, rambling and laughing mostly to herself as she tried to cover how much this outfit was making her body heat up.

Suddenly, there was a soft rapping at the door and everyone turned to see one of the guards bowing before them. "Your majesty, I apologize for interrupting. The King and Queen of Corona have arrived at the port."

"Oh of course!" Elsa called, standing from her seat and brushing off her dress. "Come Anna, we have to greet them."

"This is so exciting, we haven't seen Aunt Primrose in so long!" She was quick to follow her sister, but stopped and looked back to Kristoff. "Do you want to come?"

He waved her off. "No, I'm good. I should get out of this thing before I get it dirty or tear it."

"I'll tear it," Anna mumbled, quirking her brow at him and drawing a confused stare. "I mean…_don't_ tear it! I'll be back soon."

When the large doors of the castle opened, the slew of guards stepped to the side as the King and Queen of Corona made their way up the large stairs to greet Elsa and Anna. Trailing just behind them were their daughter and her husband who were all smiles as the girl glanced around excitedly at the sights of Arendelle.

"Elsa!" The Queen cried, moving faster up the steps to greet her niece. "It's wonderful to see you again. And Anna you too." She drew both girls into her arms as the King sauntered up the steps with a smile on his face.

"And you as well, all of you. We're so happy you could come."

"Well, after missing your coronation, it felt wrong not to be here for this. And we couldn't keep Rapunzel away if we tried." He said, swallowing Anna and Elsa in a heavy embrace.

"If we could skip the devastating August winter this time, I'd appreciate it." Eugene Fitzherbert's voice broke through and drew all eyes to him.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried, dashing up behind him and swatting her husband on the arm. "It was not that bad!" She look to Anna and Elsa. "Really, it wasn't. I had never been cold like that. It was kind of fun!"

Anna laughed softly as they all started to go inside the castle. Elsa however, lowered her head a bit and walked slowly behind the rest.

"How do you keep your hair so perfect?" Anna asked, walking behind Rapunzel who turned around with a shy smile. "It looks exactly the same."

Eugene chuckled. "It is, it never grows." He said, placing his hand on Rapunzel's back.

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I keep thinking I might wake up one morning and it'll be a _little _bit longer, but nothing so far." She didn't seem bothered by it at all. "Luckily Eugene didn't chop it all off!"

"It looks great." Anna finished, a warmth spreading through her at being surrounded by so many wonderful people.

"So when do we get to meet your fiancé?" Eugene asked.

"Yes, I'd like to meet this young man myself." The King said, his voice deep and serene as he cast his gaze back to a shying Anna.

"He's probably trying to get away from me. I'm afraid I've been doing what I can to get him ready for tonight." Said Elsa, guiding them all towards the sitting room.

Anna walked a bit slower than the rest, reveling in the moment of having so many loved ones around her. Family, this extended family of hers now was everything she wanted when she was growing up virtually alone in a locked up castle with nobody but house maids and paintings for company.

Now, she was bursting with people in her life, more than she could have ever imagined.

As they rounded the corner to where they'd last left Kristoff the sound of his voice boomed through the castle hallways and suddenly the line in front of her stopped.

"What is that?" Primrose asked, looking to a smirking Elsa.

"You're full of it today, Sven. I do not look that bad!" Said Kristoff.

"If the Trolls could see you now!" He continued, this time mimicking Sven's voice. "You must really love Anna if you're dressing up like that!"

Kristoff sighed. "Well I do, so there. Now put a sock in it and let me change."

"Oh Gosh," Anna said, blushing with a smile as everyone looked at her. "Kristoff, we're coming in!" She called, giving him a far too late warning.

The sounds of something falling behind the door indicated he was startled as Elsa opened the door to see him standing far too upright with his reindeer at his side.

Shyly, Anna caught his gaze and smiled at him through the group. He went wide eyed as he found himself suddenly looking up at King Thomas himself.

"He—hello sir." He said, "Your majesty." He corrected, bowing for no reason.

Thomas let out a deep chuckle. "Relax boy, you're going to be a part of my extended family. No need for nerves."

"Oh my goodness, you have reindeer! I love reindeer!" Rapunzel cried, racing past everyone to hug the animal. Anna watched Sven immediately take to Rapunzel, nestling his nose into her shoulder as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh great, another four legged creature to hate me and love you." Eugene said, scratching at his face. Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder at him with sweet, green eyes. "It's true."

"It is not, Max likes you. He just…likes _messing_ with you more." She said, smiling at him.

Walking up slowly past her sister, Anna touched Kristoff's shoulder and began to introduce him. "Kristoff, this is my aunt and uncle. The King and Queen of Corona."

Again he bowed. "Your majesty…s" He said, adding an uncertain plural to the word. The king gave him a look. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Kristoff. There's no reason to be on edge. I've given you my seal of approval for my sister. You're safe." Elsa reassured, smiling at him.

Anna felt his hand clasp tightly over hers. She knew he wasn't used to this. Family. People who looked at him as a person and not someone beneath them who lived with trolls and talked to reindeer. They cared about him, respected him. He wasn't sure how to handle it.

* * *

It was two hours until the party was scheduled to start. Anna had her entire outfit ready, Elsa was still hard at work setting things up and people from Kingdoms all around had come to join in the celebration.

Everything was setting up for a perfect night.

Except she could not find Kristoff.

Anna had searched up and down the entire castle and sent guards and the like out to track him down but so far…nothing.

At first she just chuckled and brushed it off as him being a bit of a loner and finding a quiet spot to wait and prepare. But now, she was starting to worry.

As she exited the castle and felt the slight chill of the night air hit her face, she thought for a moment about just screaming his name out as loudly as she could. But no doubt that would cast some strange looks from the guards standing watch.

Instead she just wandered and searched.

It was strange to her still, being able to so freely step outside of the castle and wander in the town. She'd done it often enough recently that most of the townspeople didn't even stop or bow to her anymore. The guards would still follow her, but she'd asked them enough to keep their distance that they managed to stay out of site and let her go freely.

The town was quiet for the most part. Everything was closed and people were in their homes preparing for tonight's celebration. Despite the big event happening inside the castle, the rest of Arendelle was going to be enjoying an eventful night as well.

Off the horizon, Anna could see more ships coming in from various surrounding kingdoms. All here to celebrate her and Kristoff's engagement.

Assuming he hadn't freaked out and taken Sven up the mountain.

Sven.

That was when she saw said reindeer standing in the town circle eyeing some carrots that were hidden behind one of the vender trollies.

"Sven!" she cried, startling the reindeer who turned sharply and a moment later she heard a thud as the trolley jumped.

"Ouch!" It was Kristoff and she watched as he stood up behind the trolley, holding a few carrots and cringing. "Anna?" He said, gripping his head and rubbing a sore spot. "What are you doing out here?"

"Me?" she cried. "Please tell me my fiancé isn't stealing carrots from the trolley of an Arendelle citizen? You're marrying into my family, we have money, Kristoff. We can get Sven carrots!"

He sighed and pointed at the table. "I was going to pay, Sven just wanted them now and it was the only way I could reach them. I'm not stealing. I would never steal."

Anna was still wide eyed, her finger pointing at him, she was more ready for a fight than she'd realized, and this had nothing to do with stolen carrots.

Taking a breath, she settled down a bit as Kristoff climbed out from behind the trolley and tossed the carrots at an eager Sven.

"Are you…having second thoughts?" She asked, hating how sad her voice sounded.

To his credit, Kristoff swiftly stepped to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "About you? No." She smiled, relief washing over her in a wave. Despite patching things up with her sister, Anna had long carried around a feeling of inadequacy after being abandoned by her best friend at such a young age. No truth could take that away.

"But?" She pressed, watching his eyes falter.

"But," he dropped her shoulders. "I'm no good at this stuff, Anna. I can't…sit in a room with Kings and Queens and pretend that I belong there. I don't. I never will."

Anna shook her head, braids swaying from side to side. "You think I do? I spent my whole life alone. I was locked up in my house, talking to paintings and empty suits of armor. We sit down at things like this and I just…feel completely out of place. I spent fifteen years with my parents, trying to be like them. Learn from them and become the kind of person that should live in a castle. But I always felt like I didn't belong. That was Elsa. She could sit and lead and do meetings and be strong for Arendelle and make the hard choices. But…not me."

"But you're the princess Anna. They accept you for who you are. They'll see me and see…exactly what I am. A nobody."

Moving up to where Kristoff stood, she placed her hands on his hips and smiled. "So?" He stared at her, bewildered. "If you walk into this party tonight and dance the wrong way, or eat out of the wrong bowl or climb up on a table and start singing a duet with Sven," he chuckled, staring intently into her eyes. "Those people can say whatever they want and whisper about it and leave…if it upsets them. I don't care. I'll still love you, and I'm still going to marry you." She reached up, pulling him down to kiss her. As the broke apart, his hand cupping the back of her head. "I don't want you to change, because you're the one person in my world who I don't have to pretend for. Who I can just be…me."

She watched his eyes fill with confidence as he stared at her, his smile growing. "Okay, sorry I ran off."

Anna sighed. "I'm gonna put a collar on you." Kristoff rolled his eyes and was about to speak when a loud, ear splitting squeal scared them both.

Turning around, they saw Sven shaking as he stood, eyes wide with bits of carrot falling out of his agape mouth. Following the trail of his eyes, they saw a tiny chameleon sitting on the trolley frozen in the same trance of fear.

Suddenly, Sven took off running away from the castle, nearly knocking the trolley over in his frenzy.

"SVEN!"


	2. T W O

**AN/ **Thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews. To the anon who left the review about Lord of the Rings. This story has nothing to do with those movies, I just borrowed a quote for my summary is all.

***T W O***

Elsa was going to kill them, both of them. After all she'd done to make this place look amazing. The planning and precision and now they'd had so many guests here for the celebration and they weren't _here_ with just minutes to spare before the announced starting time?

Yes, she was going to bury them both in snow up to their necks and make them sit and think about what they'd done.

Then, she'd kill them.

Suddenly, the front doors of the castle burst open and Elsa turned sharply, as did Primrose who was slowly trotting behind her, to see both Anna and Kristoff come stumbling in. They were laughing, Kristoff all but carrying Anna inside and both of them were _covered _in dirt and soaking wet.

Elsa forced herself to take three deep breaths.

_Conceal…don't kill your sister. _

Or something like that.

Stomping towards them, she caught Anna's eye as her sister saw her coming and the laughter fell from the room.

"Elsa, I'm sorry we were…"

The Queen raised her hands. "I don't care, you two are filthy and late for your _own _engagement party."

"It's my fault I was—"

"No," Elsa cut Kristoff off. "I don't need a reason, you're here now and telling me would only waste more time. You have ten minutes to get dressed and ready for this party. _Your _party. I will stall them as best as I can but you must hurry!"

She watched as Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and pulled him towards the hallway beyond the stairs and out of sight.

Reaching up, Elsa pinched her nose and sighed.

"It's exhausting, isn't it?"

Elsa glanced up to see Rapunzel's mother staring down at her with a sympathetic smile. "Being Queen?" she asked.

"Having family." Primrose returned, drawing a soft laugh from Elsa. "There are no words to describe how glad we are to have Rapunzel back in our lives. But that girl's curiosity is going to be the death of her father and me." Even as she spoke, the mention of her daughter made Primrose smile as she thought of Rapunzel's antics. "It's hard…to watch those around you live without care while you must maintain a certain…status as Queen."

The words rang so true for Elsa, who had battled this ever since Anna and Kristoff starting their relationship. Having to watch, to referee and allow her sister to be happy and free. She felt guilty for years of shutting Anna out. Costing Anna years of happiness that she felt it her responsibility to let her sister enjoy this. Even if Elsa had to carry an extra load to make it happen.

"Anna deserves to be happy, I—I can handle everything else for now."

The older woman nodded, but lost her smile. "That does not mean you should have to handle it on your own." Elsa drew her eyes up curiously at the Queen. "Have you considered finding someone to marry? To help you rule this kingdom?"

"No," she admitted truthfully. The thought of falling in love had struck her a few times. Mostly just wondering what it might feel like having watched it happen to her sister. But to say she'd sat down and thought of a when or even who would be false.

There wasn't time for such things.

"Perhaps you should consider."

Elsa smiled sadly, a painful truth settling over her. "How would I know that anyone who wished to marry me would not just be seeking to marry what I can do?"

"From the stories I've heard, any man who knows what you can do would be afraid to take advantage of such things."

"I'm not sure if fear is the best way to start a romance."

At this, Primrose settled a hand on Elsa's back and started to lead her towards the ballroom. "Dear, finding someone to marry does not have to be for love. It can be meant for strength. Guidance and balance for your people. Love can come after. I did not love Rapunzel's father when we married, but it was a good match and beneficial for both of our families. But we fell in love eventually and now, I could not live without that man."

A soft smile played on Elsa's lips as they neared the doorway of the ballroom that was steadily filling up. "That sounds like a very rare occurrence."

"You are a very rare young woman." Primrose said, tilting Elsa's chin up with her finger. "Think about what I said, keep your eyes open tonight. There are plenty of potential matches in attendance tonight." Elsa nodded. "Good, now…let's entertain your guests while your sister cleans up. Perhaps they're washing together, to speed things up." The Queen said with a twinkle in her eye that made Elsa's jaw fall open.

_They wouldn't…_

* * *

Surprisingly enough (or maybe not depending on how well you knew her) it was Kristoff that was done and in the ballroom before Anna who was no doubt wasting time trying to figure out how to wear her hair.

However, Elsa was beyond that at this point, now, she was trying to figure out exactly what she was supposed to be looking for in these potential suitors that had filled their ballroom.

Certainly some of them were attractive, but Elsa didn't put much stock in that. Hans was a good looking man and the dastardly things he'd attempted to do to she and her sister painted him as hideous in her eyes.

No, it was about more than that, because she was about more than that. The man had to be strong and understanding. Patient because Elsa was not ready to be with someone in that way. Not yet. She needed time. She would be alright with marriage to ally kingdoms, but the thought of starting a family was still terrifying.

"Your Majesty." A low, smooth voice called to her. Elsa turned to see a flash of bright red hair and an eerily familiar smile staring down at her. "Prince Wallace of the Southern Isles." Her eyes went wide with concern, he must have noticed because he immediately took a step back. "I'm here to apologize for the actions my horrid younger brother took against you and your family."

Standing firm where she stood, Elsa nodded sharply. "It was…handled."

Wallace's grin grew wider. "So I heard. Little weasel had it coming to him. Never fit in with your family. Bad seed and all. I can promise you he has not come. Our brothers and I would not allow that. But we do greatly appreciate the invitation."

"I must say it was more a formality than anything else. I did not expect any of you to come."

"Our father insisted. Told us that we had to try and mend broken bridges."

Elsa cast her eyes down at the floor and shook her head. "You cannot mend broken bridges." She glanced up to see Wallace wincing a bit. A sigh escaped her. "However, you can attempt to build new ones."

Catching sight of her sister as she came up to where Kristoff stood hidden behind a large ice sculpture, Elsa started towards them. "Excuse me."

"Do you think it looks weird?" Anna asked Kristoff, gesturing to her hair as he stared blankly at her. "I think it looks weird, like a blob of red poo on my head."

"They're here." Elsa interrupted. Drawing both their gazes.

"Who?" Kristoff asked.

"Hans' brothers from the Southern Isles. All twelve of them."

Anna's eyes struck with fear. "What? Why?"

Elsa saw the worry in her sister's face and forced herself to calm down. "They say they're here out of peace. An apology for what Hans did."

Kristoff's eyes were dark as he scanned the room looking for the rest of them. "Peace, like how Hans told Anna he loved her so he could use her to kill you." Anna visibly winced at the remark. Even now, Anna had not forgiven herself for so blindly letting Hans into their lives. For letting him get so close.

"Don't worry, either of you. I will keep my guard up. I want you two to enjoy this evening. It's your celebration."

Anna frowned. "We can't have your night ruined worrying about this either, Elsa."

The blonde smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Don't worry about me, keeping watch is much better than what I was doing before."

As the night rolled on, Elsa found herself watching everyone. She wondered if this would become her role now. Despite the strength of Arendelle's navy, she was still their strongest weapon. Strange as it were, the Queen was truly the power behind this kingdom.

Often she wondered if that would be enough for her, to merely stand watch and ensure that everyone around her found their ever after. Could she live alone? Certainly, she'd done it her entire life. Did she want to?

Of course not, but she had never felt a connection to anyone in that way. The closest relationship she had was her sister. After her parents died, the feelings that flooded her in that time were so hard she started blocking them all out.

In fact, she became somewhat of a shell of herself for the few years after that. Before the coronation and the great thaw and everything after, she was going through the motions of each day.

Not until her sister was frozen in front of her did Elsa let her emotions out. She had to, and it was worth it to save Anna.

But now they were free, she allowed herself to feel and care and _want _but she had no idea had to guide it.

Which is why standing guard was a much simpler task than seeking out who she may or may not wish to marry.

"Elsa?" A voice drew her attention and she turned to see the messy hair and bright eyes of Eugene Fitzherbert stepping towards her. "Sorry to bother you but…have you seen my wife?"

A soft smirk played on Elsa's lips, she had seen Rapunzel, and watched the girl's night grow more and more interesting. "I believe so, the one showing those lovely dignitaries from the north how good of a climber she is."

Eugene's eyes darted in that direction and he watched with Elsa as she grasped onto a rope that was holding up a banner on one of the pillars and actually started to climb it.

"What is she—" they both moved to her, Elsa in tow as Eugene grabbed Rapunzel and pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing, Blondie?" He still called her that.

She grinned up at him, her face soft and at ease. "Just proving a point. They didn't think I could climb without my shoes on but I told them I used to do everything without these darn shoes on!"

"Wh—why are you climbing up the walls of Queen Elsa's castle?" He asked, and Rapunzel's eyes went wide as she stared at the Queen.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me!"

Elsa laughed softly. "It's fine, I believe you had a bit of wine."

"What?" If it was possible, Rapunzel's eyes went wider. "I didn't…I did?"

"Yes, I saw you eating bread and you asked for something to drink and one of our maids brought you a glass of wine. You seemed quite taken with it."

"That was wine?" She looked guiltily at Eugene. "I thought it was grape juice!"

Elsa then watched as Eugene's face went from confusion and concern to the sweetest smile she'd ever seen. He melted just staring at her. "You're a grown woman, Rapunzel. You're more than welcome to have a drink. Though clearly you're a lightweight."

Rapunzel bashfully lowered her head. "I guess, I—I don't really like it though, my head is spinning."

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit." He said, fighting not to smirk. Elsa swore if she wasn't standing here he'd raise his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Do you mind?" He asked the Queen who shook her head.

"Not at all, if you find Gerda I'm sure she will find you both a place to rest."

"But I'm having so much fun!" Rapunzel pouted.

Eugene leaned in a bit and stared into her deep green eyes. "Do you really want your parents to see you drunk?" Her mouth fell open in shock. "I didn't think so. Come on, boozy. Let's go take a nap."

Waving at them as they started for Gerda, Elsa stood in the center of the ballroom and watched as everyone around her boisterously chat with each other. Some were dancing, some were flirting, and everyone was smiling.

It was exactly what she wanted it to be. Anna had been beaming all night long. Kristoff had done well at showcasing all of his wonderful qualities and so far no one from the Southern Isles had even looked at any of them the wrong way.

Yet, as she stood amongst the people, _her _people, she felt a familiar sense of distance from all of them.

The same thing she'd felt as a child when her parents told her she must hide who she was from the world. From the people she cared about. These people respected her, but many of them also feared her.

And, she wagered none of them would take the time to get to know her.

As she walked back up to the perch she'd been at all night, she couldn't help but wonder if this was enough. Standing here, watching over the kingdom alone. No distractions, no fear of mistakes or betrayal.

She was free, and maybe that could make up for being alone.

Maybe…

* * *

It was late once the party had ended and the castle had cleared out. Elsa stood next to her bed in her night clothes watching as the stars danced outside her window and the lights of the town below faded into sleep.

Anna had, not so discreetly, snuck off with Kristoff to somewhere in the castle and as far as Elsa knew they were still together somewhere. She didn't mind, Anna deserved it and frankly, Elsa was just glad one of them had to chance to experience it.

It wasn't until right now, that Elsa realized she'd neglected to eat through the entire event and she was now _starving_.

What Elsa didn't expect as she snuck into the kitchen to see what had been leftover from the nights events was to find someone else already sitting at the large table eating.

"Anna?" She called, startling her sister who dropped a utensil onto the table with a loud crack. "Oh, sorry!" Elsa cried, putting her hands up as she winced.

Anna grabbed at her chest. "You are so _sneaky_!" Elsa smiled and shrugged as she went to eat some of the bread Anna already had out. "Between you and Olaf you never know who's going to come bursting into a room."

"Olaf?" Elsa raised a brow at her sister.

The redhead flushed. "He may have…been the reason I had to send Kristoff home early."

"Early? It's the middle of the night."

"I know," Anna was blushing even more now. "Olaf heard…noises in our room and came to check on us. My fault for not latching the door I suppose."

This was the conversation Elsa had been both meaning to bring up and _dreading _to bring up. "Anna, you know I…I can't and won't tell you what to do but…as your older sister I must know. Are you and Kristoff—" She stopped there, hoping her sister would get it.

As Anna's eyes went wide with horror, she sighed in relief. "What? Oh no…no we're not doing…_that_." She said, and Elsa nodded with a comforted smile. "I mean we've done some _stuff_."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, but not _the _stuff. You know. The…baby making stuff." Elsa felt herself wince a bit. "I hardly know anything about that and Kristoff would never push. Not to say we haven't tried things I mean…when he takes his shirt off I can't help myself."

"Okay," Elsa tried to interrupt, a task that was sometimes impossible with Anna. "I was just making su—"

"I mean I'm only human, you've seen him and how…_big _his arms are. You wouldn't think so, but for how big he is, he can really be soft and gentle, especially with his hands."

"Anna, I just wanted to make sure, I don't need—"

"I mean if anything I'm the one pushing, I mean I dragged him out of the party tonight and—"

"Anna!" Elsa cried, making Anna jump a bit. "Sorry…I just…I don't need to know _everything_."

"Oh," Anna nodded with a shy smile. "Right…sorry. I guess I'm just…eager to tell someone. I've never felt anything like it. Having something that you want to climb up to a mountain and sing about so the world can hear you." Anna stared at her sister for a second. "I guess you know a thing or two about that."

Elsa grinned slightly, nodding. "I do. And I'm so happy that _you _have something like that. You deserve it Anna. More than anyone else in the world, you deserve to be happy."

Suddenly, Anna felt her sister grab her hand and sandwich it between her own. Looking up, she caught her sister's eyes watching her. "You know…you deserve to be happy too. And sometimes I worry that you're not."

"I'm okay, Anna. Really. I'm alive, the gates are open, and the kingdom is doing well. I'm…free."

"But you should have more. Someone who loves you, and appreciates you, and understands how amazing you are!"

Elsa smiled. "I do…I have you."

Anna rolled her eyes with a matching grin. "I know, and I do, but…I also mean you should have someone who makes your stomach do weird flips and your face heat up when they walk into a room. You should _fall _in love. I know you could if you just gave it a chance."

"Anna, I'm not _against_ falling in love. I just…there is a good amount of additions that go into someone romancing me. I am magical, that scares people."

"You're not a monster, Elsa." Anna defended, puffing up a bit as she spoke. Which would have looked more intimidating if not for the bit of chocolate on her lips and the messiness of her hair.

The Queen smiled and picked up a piece of chocolate to eat. "I know that, Anna. But you cannot change people's opinions overnight. Arendelle isn't afraid of me, but the surrounding kingdoms are still cautious."

"So…how do we show them how great _you _are?" Anna pressed.

Elsa sighed as she pulled up a chair next to her sister. "Time, nights like this evening help. When they can see us as we are and not merely castle doors closed off to them."

"I don't like that the Southern Isles were here. I don't trust them." Anna said, staring at her sister who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I know, and without Hans as well. I cannot imagine what they've done with him. Though I can assure you it wasn't punishment enough." Elsa all but barked, her fist tightening atop the counter. "I don't trust them."

"Then…send them away."

Elsa took a slow, deep breath and shook her head. "It's not that simple. You say I need the people to not see me as a monster but what does it say if I refuse their offer of forgiveness? That I cannot fix broken alliances."

"So what? We just let them stay here and…wait for them to do something?" Anna's voice betrayed her a bit. She was scared, legitimately scared of these people and what they could do.

"We'll watch them, they won't be here long. And if they try something, I'll freeze every bit of hair off their bodies. Painfully."

Anna quirked a brow at her sister with a smirk. "Maybe you are a little bit of a monster." She teased and Elsa laughed softly.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes went wide and Elsa, stricken, followed her gaze to see none other than Eugene sneaking into the kitchen.

He was looking backwards, not doubt wanting to make sure no one had heard him.

Anna bit her lip to stop from giggling. He was not only wandering around the castle like a bandit, but he was shirtless and his chest was flushed.

Elsa, glancing at Anna in silence, put a finger to her lips and winked.

As Eugene reached the kitchen, he started for some pie that was left from the nights events and picked it up.

Picking up her hand, Elsa blew on her palm and a dusting of snow flew from her hand and floated towards Eugene. Suddenly, his upper body was struck with a sharp chill and he jumped.

"What are you doing?" Elsa called loudly, making Eugene jump and drop the pie on the floor as he squealed.

"Oh my God, all of you are NINJAS!" He cried, eyes wide with shock and his feet covered in pie. He stared at them as the sisters glanced back at him and he cleared his throat and shook the shock from his face. "I mean. Hey…how are you guys?"

Anna and Elsa both broke into a fit of laughter.


	3. T H R E E

**AN/** Sorry for the delay in the update. I did an overhaul of the direction of this story. It's good to go now and I'm planning on much quicker updates.

Thanks for reading.

Shout out to my amazing beta

* * *

As the sun filtered through the windows of a guest bedroom in the castle, Rapunzel cracked her eyes open to the sight of Eugene's bare back and smiled, despite the minor throbbing of her head.

Last night had been what could only be described as adventurous and amazing. She'd been a bit…what was the word? Drunk. And for some reason, it had brought out a side of her that she'd never experienced before; made her curious to try certain…_things _with Eugene…in bed. All of which her husband was happy to oblige.

Not that she hadn't enjoyed it before, but she couldn't deny that their attraction to each other had only grown stronger over time. They'd come to understand what made each other tick; how to please the other, which had led to any number of compromising situations in strange places…the library…the woods…once in a broom closet. She marveled at the fact that, after over four years of marriage, she still couldn't get enough of him.

Rapunzel moved closer to Eugene, feeling warmth emanating from his bare skin as she pressed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades, causing him to stir with a sigh.

"Rapunzel?" He asked in a voice groggy with sleep.

She giggled. "Who else would it be?"

Turning onto his back, Eugene looked into her eyes and smirked tiredly, wiping at his eyes. "I don't know, maybe that drunken lunatic who tried to kill me with exhaustion and actually _bit _me last night."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide. "I didn't!" Eugene produced his arm from beneath the blankets and showed the bite mark on his forearm. "Oh my goodness, Eugene! I'm so sorry! I didn't…why would I _do_ that? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Yes, it's called alcohol." He laughed, caressing her bare shoulder with his fingertips. "You _were_ a little wound up. But…I kind of liked it."

However, Rapunzel was still in shock. "I—I don't even _remember _that. I remember the…" She cleared her throat, "_stuff_ we did but not _that_. Are you sure I did that?"

"If you didn't, then one of the old maids in this place broke in and bit me last night." He glanced toward the door. "And given the way they were all ogling me last night, I wouldn't be surprised." He turned back to her, his eyes filling with concern at the sight of her chastened expression. "Hey, it's okay. Ya know? It's normal to get a little wild in the bedroom. It means I'm doing something right." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, making her smile, feeling slightly better.

"So you're not…mad?" She asked with a wince.

"Of course not!" He assured her, kissing her nose affectionately, "If anything, you're just lucky I'm not all over you right now." He said, leaning in taking her lips in a tender kiss that promised another round of searing passion. Rapunzel groaned into his mouth, but reluctantly put her hand against his bare chest and pulled back. "Hey," he whined, "I'm just getting started!"

She shook her head, laughing as he continued peppering her throat and lips with shallow kisses. "No, no, no. If you start, then I won't get out of this bed and I have to because my father is showing me around Arendelle today and _you_ have to go out and get to know Anna's new fiancé." At his blank look, she added, "Kristoff."

With a groan, Eugene retreated to his side of the bed. "Ugh, why am_ I_ stuck on fiancé duty?"

Rapunzel rose, crossing to the dressing screen to retrieve her clothes. "Because you're a good guy—"

"Hmmph," he replied with his arm over his face.

"— easy to get along with, and I think Kristoff could use that so he doesn't feel so out of place."

"Uh, did you _see_ the way he was looking at Anna last night?" Eugene muttered, " I don't think he's anything _but_ comfortable here." Rapunzel chuckled softly, discarding her nightgown and pulling her chemise over her head. "But seriously," Eugene continued, "what's the story with the reindeer?"

"He's his _friend!" _Rapunzel inserted, turning to her husband in mild offense. "Like me and Pascal."

Eugene blinked. "You're just confusing me more, cause after all these years I still don't know what the story with the frog—"

"_Chameleon." _

_"—chameleon _ is. Or how you deal with him climbing all over you."

"Because," she sighed, pulling her dress on over her head. "Before you…before my parents…for a long time, he was all I had. During the thunderstorms, those really bad ones that come in the summers in Corona…up in the tower when Mother—" She stopped herself. "When Gothel was gone. I couldn't sleep. They'd scare me and I'd stay up," she smiled to herself. "Curled up in my hair, with Pascal at my side. Every single time. And…I think that's what Kristoff has with Sven. A lifelong friend. Someone who was there before all this."

Eugene frowned, groaning. "So in other words, I'm a huge, insensitive jerk?" He offered with a small apologetic smile.

"No, of _course _ not!" She exclaimed, climbing back into the bed and cupping his face in her hands. "It's just something you don't _know_ about unless you've _had_ it." An amused smirk crept onto her face. "Besides, you're kind of getting that now. Max seems to be softening up to you."

Eugene scoffed loudly. "That horse _still_ hates me," he told her dryly, "That damned obsessive animal…I swear he's just waiting for the day he can put me back in jail."

"Oh, he does _not," _she waved him off, "Now, quit being so dramatic and get out of bed. We have a busy day. "

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "_Yes_ dear."

* * *

"It's beautiful here." Rapunzel exclaimed, glancing around and taking everything in. She wanted to cast every bit of it to memory; the trees, so much taller here than the ones back in Corona; the snow tipped mountains in the distance; the quiet footfalls of the animals that dwelled in these woods. It was amazing that this kingdom, only a short journey from her own, could be so different. Corona was warm, full of color and light while Arendelle was more serene; more picturesque; less humid. The sun was warm, but scattered through the leaves of the thick forest, casting marvelous patterns over the ground. She couldn't wait to get home and recreate it on her wall with paint.

"It's always been a welcome place for our family," Her father agreed, his voice deep and steady, soothing. Rapunzel lived for the days she got to spend time with her father on her own and listen to his stories and his gentle wisdom. She imagined being a little girl on his knee and hearing him read storybooks to her, but there was no use dwelling on what couldn't be changed. The important thing was that she had him now. He went on, "Though I'm afraid we haven't been back here for quite a while."

Rapunzel glanced up at her father who had grown solemn, staring ahead as they approached the fjord. "Is that why you sent Eugene and I to the coronation years ago. Because…of mother?"

The King nodded with a sigh. "It's still difficult for your mother to be here, though she's strong and too proud to show it." He met her eyes sadly. "I certainly wouldn't ever mention it to Elsa or Anna, but I know being in Arendelle without her sister is hurting her."

"I wish I could have met her." Rapunzel mused, looking down at her feet as they walked.

"She was a joy," Her father affirmed, "She _loved _her family. You would have liked her." He smiled, fondly, putting an arm around her shoulders. "She would have adored you."

Rapunzel smiled, blushing. "If she was anything like her daughters, I think I would have too."

The king chuckled. "They are good girls. Their mother was a perfect combination of them both. Elsa has her poise and Anna has her quirky charm."

"They're wonderful," Rapunzel nodded. " I'd love to know them better. I didn't—I mean…I've never had anyone that close to my age to be friends with. There's Eugene but that's…different." She blushed, realizing her father probably understood what she meant by 'different'. To his credit, mercifully, he never faltered. "I'd love to spend more time here."

King Thomas nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "Perhaps next spring, after the busy season you could return," he suggested, "take some time for you and Eugene to get away. You've worked yourself extremely hard this past year with all your obligations."

"I—I like them," she admitted, "I like having a purpose and helping people. I feel like I'm making a difference in people's lives."

The King's eyes twinkled in the sunlight. "That's why, when your time comes, you will be an outstanding leader. A Queen for the people." His kind words pierced her heart like a dagger, because the thought of ruling Corona without her parents was both terrifying and heartbreaking. After being with them for just six years, she couldn't imagine life without either of them. She couldn't bear the thought of them dying someday. She didn't want to imagine not seeing her mother at the breakfast table every morning, or listening to her father regale her with stories on the balcony. Six years wasn't enough time. No amount of time would be enough for her.

"And one day," her father continued, "Your own children will inherit the throne." His tone had become lighter and his eyes were full of mischief.

Rapunzel flushed, feeling her pulse quicken in a slight panic at the thought of having a child. "One day," she teased.

"Hopefully not too far off, your mother and I are not getting any younger." The King met her eyes. "Have you and Eugene discussed this?"

"A little, yes." She shrugged. "We know it's…expected and….we _want _to have children, but neither of us are really sure we'd be the best parents right now. But…the more I think about it, the more I love the idea of having a baby to watch grow up. To do all that fun childhood stuff that I didn't get to do."

The king frowned at her words and Rapunzel silently chided herself for saying it that way. It was a tough subject for all of them. Her time with Gothel was never easy to bring up but Rapunzel couldn't help herself. It _was _her childhood for better or worse and though she tried not to, when she did bring it up her parents would always frown. Of course, things had gotten better that way, but no matter how hard they tried to hide their pain, Rapunzel could always see it there in their eyes when she talked about her past.

"I think you would be a wonderful mother, Rapunzel," The King told her, sincerely. "And Eugene as a father as well. The two of you have shown us and our kingdom that care for them. It would be no different with your children."

"I just…" Rapunzel sighed, kicking a pebble in the dirt. "I guess I've been kind of putting off having a child because, well…I still _feel _like one. You know?"

"Oh, Sweetheart…" Her father reached out to her as they neared the water, though they both froze at the sound of rustling in the trees behind them. The King instinctively pushed Rapunzel behind him, effectively blocking her from view and reaching toward his belt for his sword. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she strained to see around her father.

"Find them!" A voice barked. "Bring them to their new King!" The roar of horses' hooves neared, thundering over the ground.

"What's happening?" Rapunzel asked in a thin, frightened voice, moving closer to her father. "Papa?" She watched his jaw tighten and realized he was terrified as well.

"Something isn't right here," He told her grimly, pulling her close and readying his sword. "We have to move, Rapunzel. We can't stay here…we have to get away."

"But—" She attempted to protest, but before she could say anything, her father was pulling her along the shore, away from the approaching noise. Fear stabbed her, making her feet feel like lead as she stumbled alongside her father, struggling to drag her heavy skirts and petticoats with her. What was happening? Who were those men? She'd never seen her father show any sort of fear, which worried her. The shoes on her feet seemed to grow tighter and more cumbersome. The jagged rocks made it difficult to manage and her ankles kept rolling on the uneven ground.

As they approached another thicket of trees, her father pulled her into the forest, moving faster than she'd ever seen. She saw for a moment, the agile young athlete he'd once been as he pulled her along, practically carrying her without so much as breaking a sweat. She opened her mouth to beg him to slow down when he froze.

She met his eyes inquiringly and made to speak, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand and met her eyes pleadingly. She realized with a rush of horror that her strong, broad, intimidating father with his deep, booming voice and impressive height was _terrified. _

"The boats," he said distractedly, dropping his hand from her mouth. Rapunzel stared at him, her eyes filling with tears of confusion.

"What?" She whispered. "What's happening? You're scaring me, Papa."

The King put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not safe here," he explained, glancing back toward the nearing footsteps and claps of hooves. "I think the kingdom is under attack."

Her eyes widened, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision, but not falling. "But…Eugene…" She gasped in horror, "_Mama!" _

"Shh," he shook his head, pulling her trembling body against his chest. "You have to get to the boats," he told her, "There are trade ships leaving for Corona today. You _must _return home."

Rapunzel spluttered in protest. "What?! No!" She argued, shaking her head vehemently, "I'm not _leaving _you! I'm _not!"_

"This isn't up for debate, Rapunzel," he told her sternly, "I need to go find your mother…and Eugene. _You _need to return to Corona. We'll meet you there." The encroaching footfalls grew ever louder, voices shouting to each other; calling to ask if they'd found anything.

Rapunzel realized with a stab of fear that they were being hunted.

The unshed tears finally began to spill down her cheeks as realization washed over her. How could she abandon her family and run away like a coward? How could her father _ask _her to? They were all she had. The dizzying thought that she may never see her parents; that she may never see Eugene again made her want to collapse into a ball and cry. There was so much that hadn't been said; so many things they hadn't done together.

"I can't leave you," She pleaded , imploring her father with her eyes. The King exhaled slowly, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Rapunzel, listen to me." He no longer sounded gentle; he sounded as if he were scolding her. "You are a Princess. A _leader_. This kingdom is under attack. Someone was invited here as a guest and has committed treason. They want to take Arendelle. We are the closest allies of this kingdom, and these people _will _turn their eyes to Corona. You _must _return if we are to have any chance of defending ourselves to this threat."

Rapunzel sagged in defeat. "I _can't."_

"You _can."_ He corrected sternly, his eyes bearing into hers. "You _must." _He added. "I will find your mother and Eugene and we _will _come home. But you must run, _now. _If they capture us all, we're finished. Corona will fall." He dropped a kiss to her forehead, taking her face into his hands. A mixture of emotions roiled within his eyes, and Rapunzel could tell he was fighting every instinct he had to let her go. "The boats are just beyond these trees," he instructed, "Do _not_ let anyone see you. We don't know who we can trust. Return home. Take the throne." He pulled her in for a brief, tight embrace. "I love you," he told her in a quavering voice. "now _go."_

Rapunzel was left speechless, watching her father holding his sword at the ready as he turned back in the direction of their pursuers. Shaking, Rapunzel stooped and quickly unlaced her boots, discarding them without a second thought, before darting toward the ships at the dock. She tried to will her heart into slowing, trying to retain some semblance of reason even though the forest seemed to be closing in on her like thick, green walls. She focused on the sound of the water, using it as a beacon to which she was drawn.

She halted suddenly as she realized there was no way she would be able to sneak aboard a ship in this monstrosity of a day dress. It was large and binding with more layers of skirts than she was used to. Hastily, she unfastened the buttons at the front of it, dragging the beastly thing over her head and tossing it aside with a grunt, before discarding her petticoats with it, leaving her standing in her chemise. It wasn't the ideal thing to be caught wearing on a ship full of men, but if she was stealthy, she wouldn't have to worry about that. She'd find a safe hiding place and return to Corona to find help and get home to the castle.

Alone.

She didn't want to be alone. After a lifetime of solitude, she never wanted to be alone again.

Rapunzel scanned the docks in the distance, opting to board the first boat she saw with the Corona insignia on its sails. It was the largest, which was fortunate because it would be full of potential hiding places. Her eyes fell to the rope ladder on the side of the ship, which was probably her best bet to board unseen. The men were preoccupied at the loading ramps on the dock. As she neared the ship, keeping to the shadows of the trees, she could hear the sounds of siege echoing throughout the streets of Arendelle. Cannons fired in the distance were followed by screams and cries. All she wanted in that moment was to run into the fray and find the people she loved before it was too late.

But she had no choice.

Whoever had done this, clearly had prepared for this attack. She must follow her father's orders and trust in him that he would find Eugene and her mother and get them to safety. She only prayed he could save Anna and Elsa as well. Rapunzel trusted her father with her whole heart.

Sneaking around the back of the ship, Rapunzel slowly lowered herself into the water and swam silently around the ship until she reached the bottom of the rope ladder, hoisting herself up into it with shaking legs as it swayed beneath her weight. For a fleeting moment, she longed for the long hair she'd once depended on to use as a rope.

This ladder would have to suffice.

At the top, she glanced around cautiously, making sure the coast was clear before she swung her leg over the edge. She'd nearly succeeded without a hitch when her foot slipped on the slick wood and she tumbled in, behind a group of barrels and scraped her knee on the sharp edge of a crate. She ignored the burning pain, darting toward the stairs leading down onto the lower deck where they stored the cargo. She noticed the men aboard the ship were hurrying with their business, clearly eager to get away from the commotion.

The lower deck was cold and damp, smelling of dead fish and sea water. It made her shiver in her wet chemise, barely enough to cover her body let alone keep her warm. She found a large wool cloth covering a crate and wrapped it around her body, looking desperately for some place to conceal herself as she slipped unnoticed past the crewmen. Her eyes fell on a stack of shipping crates with the signature Arendelle tulip on them and realized what they held.

_Ice._

A shiver ran through her body, covering her wet skin in gooseflesh. She noticed an empty crate with the lid partially open and rushed toward it, struggling to unlatch the metal clamp holding it shut. It finally came loose, opening with a loud thump that echoed through the cargo hold and sent her flying backward. The crate was chilly thanks to its proximity to the others that were full of ice. She had just begun to pull the lid back over the top when footsteps stomped down the creaking stairs into the dark cargo deck.

"If you move another step, I'll execute you myself," a sharp voice boomed, loud enough for the people above to hear. Rapunzel watched through the cracks in the crate, watching as a tall man with bright red hair moved into sight. He might have been good looking if it weren't for the arrogant smirk on his face. "I am Prince Edvard. This ship now belongs to the Southern Isles," he informed the men standing around the cargo hold. "We shall make our way to Corona and stake our claim there as well. Anyone who disagrees can kindly have an arrow between the eyes!" He turned to look back up the stairs. "Bring her down here," he ordered. Rapunzel watched, paralyzed with horror as the sound of chains dragging on the ground rang in her ears, as the prisoner was brought forward, down the stairs. Human cargo.

Rapunzel gasped audibly at the sight of her, taking in the small frame and bright red hair. The lower part of her face was covered with the black handkerchief she was gagged with, but the freckles and bright blue eyes could only belong to one person.

Rapunzel's voice betrayed her. "Anna…"

* * *

**I know this is a Frozen fic and that was all Rapunzel but it was important. The Arendelle girls are still extremely prominent. And Hans is coming soon as well, lol **


	4. F O U R

Anna's body had gone from shivering, to frigid, to numb. She had been shaking for so long that she was practically limp with exhaustion. The cloth that she'd been gagged with left a bitter, awful taste in her mouth; like an acidic, rotten apple. The heavy, iron wrought chains weighed her down, making her arms ache and scraping the delicate skin of her wrist. She was chained in the cargo hold, among crates of ice, which was dank and agonizingly cold. The muffled sounds of screaming being tortured filtered through the cracks in the ceiling, and she wasn't sure whether it was worse or better not being able to see what was happening to them.

Everything had happened so fast, that Anna still wasn't entirely sure what had been going on. One moment, everyone was happy and laughing; talking about wedding plans with Elsa; and, the next moment, her sister had collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. Before Anna could do anything, however, she had been attacked and bound, unable to fight back against her captors.

She'd had a feeling the Southern Isles was going to be trouble; being run as it was by traitorous narcissists. What was sad, was that the rest of them made Hans' crimes seem like trifles; he'd tried to kill Elsa, true, but these men were hurting dozens of innocent people. It made her stomach roil. Anna's eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of her beautiful, elegant, strong sister crumpling to the floor. She silently prayed that she would wake up from this nightmare at any moment, safe in her bed.

_Wake up, Anna! Wake up!_

Her thoughts lingered on the citizens of Arendelle; she worried for their safety and felt utterly helpless. Of course, there was also Kristoff, which she almost didn't even want to think about. Her first instinct had been to look for him, but she couldn't seem to find his familiar blond head in the chaos. She hoped upon hope that he was alright. Then again, he had Sven and, if anyone could survive in the woods, it was Kristoff and Sven. Anna turned her thoughts to her Aunt, Uncle, Rapunzel and Eugene who were also in Arendelle…somewhere.

The sounds of Elsa's screams echoed on a seemingly constant loop, and Anna couldn't shake the vision of her sister's devastated face; beautiful, porcelain skin streaked with tears and swollen, red eyes.

_Elsa is powerful, _Anna reminded herself, blinking at the endless stream of tears that spilled from her eyes, _She can take care of herself, right? _So, why then had Elsa not come to save her?

As the ship rode over a particularly sharp wave, Anna's head jerked with the sudden movement, causing her neck to ache. The subtle sound of rustling came from behind the piled crates of ice and Anna cringed. Just what she needed; _rats. _Mice were bad enough, but rats? _They _were creepy with their beady eyes and their long tails. Anna braced herself, curling up tightly against the damp wall of the cargo hold when one of the crates moved, scraping over the wooden floor as it did. Her eyes widened as the shadowy figure of a girl stepped out from behind it.

"Anna?" It whispered, creeping closer.

Anna's eyes burned with realization. _Rapunzel. _She made an attempt to speak, but her words were muffled by the disgusting gag. Anna couldn't help but wonder how the girl had managed to board this ship. Had she been captured as well? Couldn't be, she decided, since Rapunzel was neither chained nor gagged, though she _was _practically naked, wearing nothing but her undergarments.

Questions flew through Anna's mind as Rapunzel knelt beside her, pulling her into a grateful embrace. Anna sagged against her cousin, though she was unable to return the gesture. Still, after being callously dragged around Arendelle in chains, the gesture was a welcome one. Carefully, Rapunzel removed the gag from Anna's mouth, letting it hang around her neck. Anna gagged involuntarily, glad to be rid of the horrid taste of the awful piece of cloth. A mass of unbraided red hair fell into her eyes as she leaned forward, gasping for air.

"Rapunzel," she choked, leaning back against the cool wood of the ship's wall, "what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad you're _here, _of course, but this isn't really the kind of place I'd expect to run into you. You know, trapped on a ship with murderous kidnappers." Her lower lip quivered, and tears threatened again. Taking pity on her, Rapunzel tenderly pushed some of the damp hair off of Anna's face.

"I was trying to hide here, but the ship was taken after I was already on board," the girl explained, "These…people…were after my father and me when we were in the woods."

Anna's eyes widened in concern. "Where is your father?"

Rapunzel's eyes fell to the ground and her voice grew quiet. "I'm…not sure. He just told me to run and then he was gone."

"I'm sorry," Anna told her sympathetically, wanting to hug her, but unable to move since she was restrained.

"We have to get off of this ship," Rapunzel announced, scanning the cargo hold and realizing there was only on way out. "If those men come down here and find us – _me_ – I don't even want to think about what they would do to us."

"Where will we go?" Anna asked, frowning in confusion. She'd never been anywhere and she wasn't sure whether Edvard was taking them back to the Southern Isles or what, but one thing was for sure; she didn't really think it was a good idea to plop off the ship in the middle of the ocean.

"We have to go to Corona," Rapunzel answered nervously. "I have an idea," she said, giving Anna an apologetic look, "but I'll have to put the gag back in your mouth."

"No," Anna shook her head, groaning, "it's so gross, Rapunzel. It tastes like _feet." _

"You've tasted feet?" Rapunzel asked, and Anna almost laughed because there was absolutely no sarcasm in her cousin's voice; only curiosity.

"No, I was just…nevermind." She cleared her throat. "Right. Okay. Gag in."

"I haven't even told you the plan yet!" Rapunzel protested.

"Oh! Right…what's the plan?" Anna asked in agreement.

Rapunzel bit her lower lip before saying, "When those men come down here to get you, I'll knock one of them down with…something."

_We're going to die. _"Like what?" Anna urged, needing more than _something. _It's not like Rapunzel could just haul off and punch them out. She was about the size of _Olaf _for goodness sake! "Are you sure about this?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes," the girl declared confidently, her green eyes gleaming with determination. "I am." A beat of silence fell between them, before she spoke again. "Anna…did you see my mother or Eugene?"

Anna shook her head regretfully. "I didn't," she sighed. "I'm sorry…Elsa—" A pang of grief struck her heart like a dagger being twisted. "They did something to her. She just…fell down. I actually almost started _laughing, _because I thought she just slipped or something."

_Don't cry. Get it together. She's going to be _fine.

"If anyone can take care of herself, it's Elsa," Rapunzel told her reassuringly, squeezing her arm gently. "I've seen what she can do, remember? I was there for the coronation. And my mother has nothing but praise for you both. She tells me how much you remind her of your mother." Anna tried to smile, but failed, thinking of her lovely, soft-spoken mother. She'd have given anything to have her mother hold her one more time. Rapunzel went on, nodding toward the gag hanging around Anna's neck. "Which is why we have to get away from these people. So we can get back to them all."

Anna swallowed the painful lump in her throat, nodding. "Fine," she assented.

_Okay, if you can watch Kristoff share carrots with Sven, you can put this cloth back in your mouth._

It helped that Rapunzel was gentler than the oaf who'd gagged her to begin with, but that didn't really solve the whole revolting taste issue. Anna sagged back against the damp wood of the ship, watching tiredly as her cousin searched for a suitable assault weapon. Rapunzel gasped, brandishing an ice pick she'd found proudly. Anna watched worriedly as the girl swung it around like a sword, before touching the tip of her finger to the sharp edge. Green eyes went wide, looking to Anna, who shook her head. The last thing they needed was for Rapunzel to stab someone and burst into tears, alerting the rest of the men. They needed something quick and efficient…and quiet.

Rapunzel must have understood what she'd been trying to convey with her eyes, because she set the ice pick down, backing away from it before returning to her mission. After debating over a lead pipe (that was _really_ small) and a hammer (that was far too big), it finally seemed to dawn on her that these crates were full of large blocks of _ice. _Heavy, effective ice. Anna watched uncertainly as Rapunzel opened one of the crates, thinking that there was no possible way the waifish girl could ever lift it. Kristoff was well over six feet tall and _he _had trouble sometimes. But, Rapunzel surprised her by hoisting it over her head with apparent ease. How strong _was _she? Then again, hadn't she used to lug around a bajillion feet of hair? Or so Eugene had told them.

Rapunzel grinned triumphantly, presenting the ice to Anna, who nodded, cringing when Rapunzel set it on the ground with a thud. She hoped that hadn't been audible above. Rapunzel retreated back behind the crates with the block of ice, crouching out of sight until they could make their move. Despite her best efforts, Anna's mind once again slipped to Elsa, worrying for her sister's safety; wondering where she was...or whether she was alive. It was a sickening thought, thinking that even if she did get out of this and get back home, there might be nothing left to return to. If Elsa was dead, Heaven forbid, Anna would be Queen…but if it was all gone, she'd be Queen of nothing. It wasn't a title she'd ever wanted. Being a Princess was fine, as long as she had the people she cared about with her, but she'd rather live a life of poverty than lose anyone she loved.

And then there was Kristoff…she tried to picture his bright, chocolate eyes and ashy blond hair, always a bit too long. She couldn't imagine never seeing his sincere smile again…or being held by him…or kissing him. _Goodness, _she already missed kissing him and it hadn't even been a full day. They were supposed to be celebrating their engagement right now…drinking champagne and dancing. What if they never got to have a bunch of children like they'd talked about? (Or maybe adopt some, since she'd heard the maids' horror stories about childbirth. It sounded worse than listening to Olaf try to speak 'reindeer' to Sven.)

Anna must have drifted to sleep, because her eyes flew open to the sounds of movement above, indicating that they were approaching their destination. The loud sound of the anchor being lowered sent a chill through her body, and her eyes flitted over to Rapunzel's hiding place. She could just barely see the top of Rapunzel's dark head. They met eyes, and Rapunzel nodded, showing her that she was ready with the block of ice as the grate at the top of the stairs down into the cargo deck was opened, casting light uncomfortably down into the darkness. It was nearly dusk, but Anna wasn't sure how much time had passed since they'd left Arendelle. Hours? Days? It all seemed to blur together. For the first time since she'd been taken, it hit her that she'd never been outside Arendelle; her home. Now that she was so far away, she would have given anything to be back in the comfort of the castle that had once felt like her prison.

"Tell the men to ready their armor, we'll have Corona by morning!" Prince Edvard's voice commanded from above. "Fetch the girl to me."

"Yes, Your Highness," another voice answered.

Anna tensed, but felt a rush of relief at the sight of one guard coming down the stairs instead of three…or ten. Clearly, they didn't believe her to be much of a threat, which would have been insulting if she wasn't so focused on getting _away _from them.

_If I didn't have these chains on, I'd punch your face off. Ask Hans!_

Speaking of Hans, she wondered where he was through all of this; she wouldn't have been surprised to learn that _he _was probably the one who'd suggested it. It made no sense to her why the Southern Isles was so set on conquering Arendelle and ruining their lives. They were a small, harmless little kingdom that transported ice and flowers. It wasn't as if they sat on a mountain made of gold and had a powerful army like some of the nations to the south. The guard approached her without a helmet on, giving her a good look at his face. A jagged scar cut diagonally across his face, slashing across his right eye, but he wasn't ugly or gruesome. He was not the monstrous villain she had imagined him to be from the stories she'd read as a girl. This man was nothing more than a tired soldier who was following orders. It was clear he did not want to be here.

"C'mon then, Princess." He stooped to gather her chains. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna could see Rapunzel creep around the crate on silent feet, ice in hand. Anna almost felt bad, but she didn't allow her eyes to move from staring straight ahead so as not to alert him. Rapunzel, she could tell, was terrified but determined, lifting the ice as high as she could. Anna winced, half closing her eyes as Rapunzel brought it down on his head and he collapsed to the ground face first. Anna gasped, scooting out from under his dead weight and letting him fall completely onto the cold floor.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked after spitting out the gag. Rapunzel was gaping down at the unconscious guard with huge eyes. That's when she noticed the whisper of a grin playing at the corners of her lips.

"I…oh!" She giggled. "Yes, that was just...did you _see _that?"

Anna nodded, managing a weary smile. "Yeah, it was pretty impressive. How are you so strong?"

"What?" Rapunzel's tone changed from glee to surprise.

"You're like…_strong," _Anna repeated, nodding toward the ice. "Those are _heavy!" _

"You're telling _me!" _Rapunzel exclaimed breathlessly, "I almost lost my grip on it a couple of times. It's not just heavy, it's _slippery!" _Anna gave her a quick nod and Rapunzel's eyes fell to the chains that were still on her wrist. "Oh! Let me get you out of these chains!"

"Yes please," Anna agreed, biting her cheek to keep from groaning at the pain in her wrists. Standing over the guard, Rapunzel unceremoniously patted down his coat, crouching and pushing him onto his back with a grunt. The key was on his belt.

"Aha!" The girl noted triumphantly. Rapunzel swiftly withdrew it and unlocked the latch on Anna's chains. The click of that lock was possibly the sweetest sound Anna had ever heard. She scrambled to release herself from the mass of chains, attempting to stand on weak, trembling legs. She noticed Rapunzel was tugging at the guard's pants.

"What are you doing…?" Anna asked, raising a brow at her.

"Oh! Right!" Rapunzel answered, "I forgot! I came up with a plan." She'd successfully removed the trousers and was pulling them onto her tiny, slender frame. "I'm going to be your guard! Or, well…_dress _like your guard." Anna glanced precariously from the guard, who was at least six feet tall back to her cousin, who stood at least an inch below five and a half feet. "You'll hold your chains pretending you're still in them and then, when we get far enough, we'll run into the forest."

"The _forest?" _Anna cried, trying to keep her voice down. "There's no way we could outrun them. They have _horses!"_

"True," Rapunzel agreed, grinning, "But I know these forests. I'm in them all the time." Her eyes lit up. "I know where we can go! Of course!" She gasped. "I should have thought of it sooner! It's somewhere _nobody _will be able to find us."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, noticing as the color drained from the girl's face as she put on the oversized chest plate, though she nodded.

"It may be the only home I have left when they finish here," Rapunzel sighed, meeting Anna's eyes. Anna understood all too well how she felt. "We can get a head start just by surprising them. It will be fine." Anna wasn't sure if Rapunzel was trying to convince her or herself. "Well?" Rapunzel stood, holding her arms out for approval. "How do I look?"

"Honestly?" Anna suppressed a chuckle. "Like an eight year old playing dress-up. They're going to notice."

"It won't matter. They won't be looking at me," Rapunzel insisted, frowning at the prone form of the guard lying at her feet before adding, "I'll walk taller." At Anna's skeptical look, she continued, "Just pick up the chains and try to look like they're still on you. And be ready to run. If this doesn't work, we can still run. How fast are you?"

Anna clasped the chains around her wrist, holding them together so they looked like they were locked at first glance. "Um, probably not very fast," she sighed, remembering trying to outrun Marshmallow. "Especially not in this dress."

Rapunzel did not seem fazed by this. "Well, all we have to do is get out of sight and then I can get us to safety." She met Anna's eyes. "Are you ready?" Anna nodded. "When I tug the chains, drop them and _run." _

"Got it. But you should know I'm kind of a klutz," she confessed. Rapunzel shrugged optimistically, giving her an encouraging smile. Anna groaned as Rapunzel placed the gag gently between her lips. Anna couldn't help marveling at how well Rapunzel carried the weight of the armor as they ascended the creaking wooden stairs leading to the upper deck. The light outside, though dimming with the setting sun, was still unbearably bright to Anna's eye, thanks to the darkness of the cargo deck.

The heat of the sun was welcome, casting the kingdom of Corona hazy, warm hues. To the naked eye, one would never guess the quiet land was under siege. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice the petite "guard" wearing oversized clothes, pulling the hostage toward the edge of the main deck, since they were all preparing to dock and continue their hostile conquest. Anna felt her stomach roil, because she knew that timing was crucial; they would have to make their move any moment. She felt a twinge of sadness, because the innocent, happy people in this seemingly lovely kingdom were going to be absolutely helpless against them with their leaders gone. She felt almost guilty relying on Rapunzel for protection when she should be concentrating on saving her own kingdom.

A crew of men had been sent ahead on a rowboat to scan the kingdom so that they could plan their attack. Meanwhile, Prince Edvard and his men ordered around the poor crewmen that were nothing more than simple traders and sailors. Any who dared to defy the deceptively handsome Edvard were hauled off screaming and either tossed overboard or beaten. Anna wished for a moment, that she had had the grace to have been born a boy so that she could have learned how to wield a sword and defend herself. Being a woman was such a disadvantage in this sort of situation, when her lessons consisted of history, foreign language, piano, dance and sewing. None of which were any help in this scenario, unless she decided to jab a sewing needle on somebody's eye, which, incidentally, she didn't have so there went _that _theory.

Anna followed Rapunzel to the ladder so that they could slip off of the boat as they docked, giving them both a fighting chance to run into the woods. Anna slipped out of the chains and set them on the deck as quietly, swinging her leg over the side onto the rope ladder. Her eyes widened at the sight of the tall, red haired prince stalking toward them with murder on his face.

"Rapunzel!" Anna gasped, nodding toward her pursuer.

"You!" Prince Edvard barked at Rapunzel, "You're not one of my men!" The prince snapped his finger and his guards advanced on the pair. "Seize them!"

"Anna, _run!" _Rapunzel ordered as the prince grabbed her roughly by the arm. Anna watched in amazed horror as Rapunzel swiftly brought her barefoot up between the prince's legs and kicked him so hard, that the helmet she was wearing went tumbling off of her head. She snatched his sword out of his holster as he collapsed to his knees clutching himself and groaning before Rapunzel turned back toward the ladder, expertly swinging over the side of the ship and descending halfway, before gracefully bounding off of the side of the ship and leaping to the dock with barely a stumble. The guards gaped down at the two girls from above, dumbfounded momentarily.

"That was impressive!" Anna exclaimed, "I mean that was just…_wow!"_

"No time for compliments!" Rapunzel instructed, pulling Anna by the hand as they sprinted toward the edge of the wood. The guards had finally come to their senses and were in hot pursuit of the fleeing princesses, the sounds of their feet grating on Anna's nerves as the woods grew closer. Since meeting Kristoff, Anna had spent a considerable amount of time in the forest back in Arendelle, but these woods were different. The trees were greener and more colorful; the ground was softer, and consequently, more uneven, which was decidedly _not _in Anna's favor. Of course, it wasn't like Anna had much time to take in all of the details, what with the whole 'running from bad guys' thing that was going on, but she had to assume that the vivid green blur that was passing around her as she followed Rapunzel was quite lovely under normal circumstances.

Rapunzel stopped suddenly, nearly causing Anna to collide with her, which would have sent them both flopping to the ground. She caught herself, swinging alongside her cousin and hunching over with her hands on her knees, gasping for air. Rapunzel let out a sound of frustration. "No!" She exclaimed, turning around with tears glittering in her eyes. "No, no, no, _no! _I can't tell…I thought it was just…but it's not, and I don't know—" She stamped her bare foot in the grass angrily.

Anna's eyes felt to Rapunzel's foot, which was covered in what looked like blood. She opened her mouth to tell Rapunzel when the whinny of a horse made her blood run cold. One of the guards must have caught sight of them! With a long inhale of air, Anna tensed, bracing to be caught, but Rapunzel didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she wasn't concerned. In fact, she turned _toward _the sound of it as if it were familiar to her.

"Max!" She cried, clapping her hands together hopefully. Anna's brows furrowed in confusion, but sure enough, it came again, louder this time as it grew near. Rapunzel grabbed Anna's hand again, leading her back into the brush. Anna shrieked in surprise as a flash of white appeared from behind the trees, revealing a handsome white horse wearing a royal harness with the symbol she recognized as Corona's crest. He was a beautiful creature, though the scowl on his face was somewhat amusing. "Maximus…" Rapunzel sighed, lumbering tiredly toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in the velvety soft fur beneath his head. Anna watched in amazement as the horse bent its head to Rapunzel's shoulder, returning her embrace.

_Just like Kristoff with Sven…_She was suddenly awash with melancholy at the thought.

"Max," Rapunzel spoke to the horse again, "We need to get somewhere safe. There are dangerous men after us. My parents are," she paused, wincing, "gone, and Eugene—" Max's eyes widened. "If they find us…" Anna watched as Max's eyes narrowed, darkening at the sound of horse's hooves coming toward them. Anna's chest tightened with fear, but the horse was quick, stooping to easily pull both girls onto its back. "We're going to be alright," Rapunzel assured her, turning back toward Maximus. "You know where to go." He nodded.

To his credit, Max moved swiftly and expertly though the trees, never flinching. It was obvious he knew _exactly_ where to go, springing forth into a clearing covered in hanging vines and completely blocking out the quickly dying sunlight, which could only be to their advantage. In the distance, Anna could hear the sound of rushing water, but she had no idea where it was coming from. The horse turned them toward a curtain of hanging leaves, and Anna frowned in bemusement as he walked right into what looked like a gigantic rock, only to find it was a hidden opening to a small cave. Rapunzel sighed in relief as they entered the protective cover, which made Anna feel the slightest bit better.

"We're safe now," Rapunzel told her quietly as Max exited the cave out, bringing them into a large meadow, which led directly toward an impressive waterfall. Anna had never seen anything quite like it in her life. Sitting in front of the waterfall, a quaint, charming tower sort of like the one in the stories her mother had told her as a girl about the princess who fell asleep and was kissed awake by a handsome prince.

"Whoa," she murmured, staring at it in wonder.

Rapunzel giggled, patting Max affectionately as he trotted toward it. "I know," she agreed. "We'll be safe here. We're completely hidden, and unless you know where to look, you'll never find it." Her face fell, lower lip trembling. "Unless you're my husband."

"Oh, Rapunzel," Anna replied sympathetically, patting the girl's arm as the horse came to a gentle halt. Rapunzel climbed down first, before Anna followed suit, stumbling on ankles weak from exhaustion. It would be nice to get a good night's sleep and then tomorrow they could worry.

"Maximus, be _careful_, alright?" The horse snorted arrogantly as if that was an absurd notion. "I mean it," Rapunzel told him firmly, "I know you're tough, but you're a palace horse and they'll go after you too. I can't lose you too." Maximus neighed in response, lowering his head to her shoulder again. "We need to find help. Anna and I can stay here for now, but we have to do _something _to stop these people. Just try to find help…" Her voice broke. "Please." Max nodded again, nuzzling against Rapunzel's cheek. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Anna added, stepping toward the horse, who glanced up at her in surprise. She reached out cautiously and brushed her palm against the downy softness of his nose. He practically purred in happiness, making her smile. "I'm not sure what it is with people and animals lately, but between you and Sven…and the chameleon, it's crazy!" At his raised eyebrow, she added, "Then my sister goes and builds this talking snowman…and another one that was like twenty feet tall and like the worst guard dog ever with a penchant for throwing people, and I was all proud because I could get the ducks to come to me, which trust me, wasn't easy, you know? I mean, it took a _lot _of bread crumbs—" She cut off, noticing both Rapunzel and Maximus staring at her blankly. "Anyway, thanks." The horse cut a deep bow in response, before galloping back the way they'd come.

"This way," Rapunzel told Anna with half a grin, leading her to the rustic old door that was the entrance into the tower.

"What is this place?" Anna asked, glancing around in awe as they approached to the large, winding staircase. Rapunzel turned back to her with a sad smile.

"This is where I grew up."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. We'll learn Elsa's fate next, and Hans is coming. **


	5. F I V E

Slowly opening her eyes, Elsa found herself staring up at a very low ceiling made of wood, illuminated by dim candlelight. She was sore; her back was stiff and her body was surprisingly cold. She swallowed the rotten taste in her mouth, squeezing her hands together to make sure she could still move them.

_This isn't my room, _she thought, taking a slow, laborious breath. That was when memories started rushing back as if a dam had broken in her mind. She remembered falling to the ground and turning to see Anna being dragged away with no way to stop it. Rage built up inside of her, twisting her stomach into knots. She wanted to hurt someone, _kill _someone; specifically, those _bastards_ from the Southern Isles. She knew she should have sent them away the moment they'd arrived.

However, all of her anger was quickly replaced by confusion as she tried to sit up and found that she couldn't. Her back tightened, straining the muscles there and a sharp, piercing burn in her legs made her cry out, collapsing back into the pillow.

_What's happening?_

"Mama! She's awake!" A voice called sounding like it had come from a young girl. Elsa turned her eyes toward the sound, noticing a small, bright eyed girl with her hair in pigtails staring at her. "Hello." The girl said shyly.

Elsa managed to croak, "Hello."

"Your eyes are pretty," the girl chirped innocently. Elsa couldn't suppress a smile as the door to the room opened, and an older version of the little girl stepped in, carrying a pot of water.

"Good morning," The woman said, pulling a chair beside Elsa's bed. "Glad to see you've woken up."

Elsa glanced around the small room again, feeling a small twinge of dread in the pit of her stomach. "Where am I?"

The woman smiled as she dipped a cloth into the pot of water and rang it out. "You're in Seahaven, my dear. The far edge, near the water."

Elsa's eyes went wide in shock. She knew all the surrounding towns of Arendelle and this was hundreds of miles away in a different kingdom. The fjord separated them. "_Seahaven_? But…that can't be right."

"I'm afraid so," the woman sighed, "you washed ashore with the tide two days ago; we found you while we were out fishing. You were freezing cold…barely alive. Your lovely dress was in rags. I'm so sorry, we couldn't salvage it."

The fact that she'd been here for two days, lying unconscious horrified her. Two days were gone; how many had passed since the attack?

_What if Anna is already dead? _The thought nearly made her wretch. _I have to go to her!_ Determined, Elsa attempted to sit up, but her body refused to cooperate. As she leaned forward, her hair flew into her face and she froze, sore back forgotten as she clutched at her long plait in confusion.

It was dark brown.

"My hair…" she whispered, letting her bangs fall in her face to confirm that they were the same color as well. "What's happened to me?" She gasped. All she could remember was falling down, as if something had punched her right in the chest, and then seeing Anna being hauled away. Then nothing. Almost as if it had been torn out of her mind.

"You've been through a lot," the woman was saying gently, "you need more rest and you're shivering. I've had a difficult time keeping you warm since you arrived." With that, the woman laid a warm rag over Elsa's forehead and she nearly wept because it felt so good. She had never been cold before; she'd always been internally cold, and so outside cold never affected her. She'd built an ice castle and had been prepared to live in it forever. But right now, her teeth were chattering.

_What is going on? Why am I so cold? Why is my hair brown? _

Elsa held her hand out, closing her eyes as she attempted to push her magic out and just send a chill of cold air into the room, but nothing happened. Frustrated, she tried once more, trying to ignore the odd looks from the child and her mother as her hand flailed.

"What are you doing?" The young girl asked, attempting to mimic her movements curiously.

"I—I," Elsa faltered, tucking her hand at her side in defeat. "I don't know…"

Suddenly, the door burst open and two more little girls that looked similar to the one standing at the foot of the bed came bounding in breathlessly. Elsa started at the noise, but relaxed at the sight of them.

"Mama!" The tallest of the three spoke, turning accusing eyes on her mother. "You were supposed to come outside and get us when she woke!"

"I was right, her eyes are blue!" Inserted the first little girl, pointing at Elsa's face triumphantly. Elsa felt her cheeks grow warm with modesty.

"Girls, it isn't nice to stare." Their mother chided, making them all cast their eyes to the floor in shame.

Elsa exhaled slowly, gathering her wits and managing a smile. "It's fine, and thank you…for…for taking care of me. I just wish I knew what brought me here or that I had anything at all to offer you."

"Oh it's no problem," the woman assured her kindly. "It seems like our calling lately, to tend to people who wash ashore." She added with a slight laugh. "You're the second this month to show up on the east shore."

"Second?" Elsa asked, wringing her hands together with worry.

"Yes," the woman affirmed, "a lovely young man showed up a few weeks ago. He was in terrible condition, but we fixed him up and offered him a place to stay. He's just gone to the town market for us this morning to get some food. He's a nice young man. Down on his luck I'm afraid."

"That seems to be going around," Elsa muttered, "Have you heard anything about Arendelle?"

The woman shook her head, dipping the cloth into the water again. "I'm afraid not. We don't get much news here. Unless the price of bread or fish go up, happenings in Arendelle have little effect on us." As she dabbed the cloth across Elsa's forehead again, the woman eyed her curiously. "You seem awfully interested though? Are you from Arendelle?"

"Yes," Elsa answered, "and as soon as I can, I'm going back." _Even though you can't do anything without your power, _she thought, though her mind lacked the confidence her voice had conveyed.

The woman's eyes were kind, though she did not smile. "Well dear, that's not going to be today, you need to rest. I'm cooking some stew. I will bring you a bowl when it's ready." Rising, she turned to her trio of daughters. "Come girls, let's let our guest sleep." The girls reluctantly followed, keeping their curious eyes on Elsa, who cleared her throat, causing the woman to glance back at her.

"I…" Elsa swallowed a heavy lump in her throat, feeling a sudden rush of gratitude for these people who had no obligation toward her. For all they knew, she could be some lowly kitchen wench, and they were treating her just as kindly as they'd treat a Queen. "Thank you for taking care of me. If it weren't for your hospitality, I would be dead."

The woman gave her a nod, smiling. "It seems rare these days, but I've always been a firm believer in helping those in need. It can make all the difference in the world." She gestured to the bed. "Now, rest."

Elsa did as she was bid, though she found herself staring up at the ceiling once more with dozens of questions plaguing her mind.

* * *

_Sitting in the window sill that overlooked the garden, Elsa found herself lost in the frost covering the glass. She was conjuring snowflakes with her fingers, trying her best to keep her mind off of anything than what had happened at her door. She'd sat there with her back to the door, listening to her sister cry until she fell asleep. _

_Elsa knew she wasn't there anymore; Kai had come and taken her to her room. She felt so weak; so pathetic as she sat in her room, too scared to go to her own parents' funeral. She told herself it was for everyone else's safety, because she wouldn't be able to control herself in front of everyone. _

_That could be true to a point, her own room now was a covered in snow and ice as her emotions ran rampant._

_What was she going to do now? Who would she talk to when she felt overwhelmed? Who would come in and calm her down when her powers were out of control? _

_Not Anna. Anna didn't even know. And after today, Elsa wondered if Anna would ever speak to her again. Of all the days that her sister needed her to step up, this had been it. And she hadn't…couldn't. _

_It would haunt her for the rest of her life. _

_"No," Elsa said into the silent, cold air._

_She could fix this; could walk out of this room right now and go to her sister. It didn't matter anymore. What was compelling her to keep this secret? They'd left her. They'd gone and abandoned both of their children to a life of emptiness. They needed each other. For the first time in forever, Elsa needed her sister. _

_But…did Anna need her? Did Anna _need_ everything that went with Elsa's curse? _

_"No…" She repeated, and this time her voice was full of melancholy. _No, _Anna didn't. She didn't need the burden that their father had carried with him every day of his life; the constant chance that Elsa could lose control and hurt her sister again as she had when they'd been children. She refused to put Anna in that position. She couldn't ask Anna to shoulder that burden with her. She wouldn't ask that of anyone. It was her curse. If she couldn't control it, then she deserved to suffer through it on her own. Still, if she could just see Anna, make sure she was all right, then maybe she could settle herself down and sleep. _

_The worry was driving her crazy. _

_Climbing down from the windowsill, Elsa slipped her gloves on and threw off the blanket she had draped over her shoulders. It was eerily quiet as she opened the door of her room and crept out into the hall. The castle was naturally quiet, but it had become unnaturally still in the days since the news of her parents' death had come. _

_Because Anna wasn't running around trying to entertain herself. _

_The thought pushed Elsa's feet faster. _

_As she reached her sister's room, Elsa chewed uncertainly on her bottom lip, wondering if this was even something she should be doing. She'd been so distant towards Anna for so long. She missed her younger sister dearly. It was all she really thought about. It hurt to listen to Anna running around, having fun on her own. Not a week went by when Anna didn't come to her door to talk to her. Even if Elsa never answered, which was most of the time, Anna's determination never faltered. _

_When she was doing her studies, Anna would sit at the door and read aloud to Elsa, and, even though it was probably more to herself, Elsa liked to imagine it was for her. _

_"M'lady." A careful voice called from behind, startling Elsa. She whirled around, hugging her hands to her sides and clenching her hands into fists. _Conceal, don't feel…_ "Apologies, Your Highness." It was Kai. "I didn't mean to frighten you." _

_"No," Elsa shook her head shyly, unable to meet the man's eyes. "It's fine. I—I was just worried about her." _

_Kai smiled sadly. "She was a touchstone of courage today, my lady," he told her, "She stood proud for your family."_

_Guilt washed over Elsa like a tidal wave. "She stood alone."_

_"Everyone understood why you didn't come." _

_"No they didn't," Elsa scoffed, full of self-loathing, "I don't even understand why I didn't come." She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves as tears stung her eyes traitorously. "I should have been at Anna's side. I should be now. But I'm too dangerous. I'll hurt her again and now I'm the only one left to protect her. It isn't fair of me to go in there and put all of my problems on her. I won't do it." _

_"You do not have to tell your sister everything in one sitting, my lady," he pointed out, "but perhaps, tonight…just being at her side will be enough." Kai gestured at the door. "She's asleep, she doesn't even need to know you were there." _

_A small smile curved Elsa's lips. "Thank you." She said sincerely as Kai nodded and slowly continued down the hall._

_Suddenly, she was facing Anna's door again. _

So this is what it's like? _She thought, shaking her head. It was much more daunting from this side. _

_Opening the door, she peered inside, noticing the flicker of a few scattered candles around the room and wondered if Anna was still afraid of sleeping in the dark. She had been when they'd once shared this room. _

_It looked just the same as she remembered it. Anna had hardly changed a thing. Her bed was bigger, naturally, but she'd left Elsa's side of the room almost completely untouched, leaving the space she'd once occupied painfully bare; a constant reminder that her sister was no longer with her. They'd had so many wonderful times in here; talking all night, playing with their dolls and Elsa felt a painful tug of nostalgia as she saw her sister lying heavily on the mattress, her cheek resting against clasped hands with tear stains on her cheeks. She looked exhausted, and Elsa wondered how well Anna had been sleeping since they'd found out. _

_She knew from her own experience that it probably wasn't very well. _

_Slowly, Elsa moved to the side of the bed, sitting carefully on it and looking down into her sister's sleeping face. It was the first time she'd really seen her sister close up in years. Anna was a beautiful girl, delicate features similar to her own, but adorned with a light scattering of freckles. Elsa had always envied Anna's hair, red and vibrant, cascading over the pastel pillow case._

_"I—I don't know if you can hear me," Elsa murmured softly, "but I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you today. I'm sorry I haven't been there for so long. I don't know if I can be now or if I'll ever be able to, but…I hope you know that it isn't your fault." Elsa's face fell. "Oh Anna it's certainly not you. It's me. I'm only trying to keep you safe from me. It's the only way I know how. I don't want to hurt you. If I did again—if I did." The words died on her lips as Elsa's head fell, blonde hair falling into her stinging eyes. _

_Inhaling deeply, Elsa raised her trembling hand to her lips and used her teeth to pull the glove from her hand. She studied her bare hand for moment, thinking that it looked almost strange uncovered; foreign. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gone without gloves. She willed it to stop shaking. _

_Gently, Elsa reached out and reverently touched her sister's cheek. Anna was so warm; it was such an unfamiliar feeling to her. Elsa held her breath as she realized this was the first time she'd touched her sister in ten years. Suddenly, she was filled with fear, remembering that fateful morning when she'd struck her sister accidentally. Even though she hadn't meant to hurt Anna, the very real fact remained that her sister had very nearly _died _because of her, and that was something Elsa could never live with. She could feel the beginnings of ice threatening at her fingertips just thinking about it, and all she could think of was holding it back. _Don't do it. Don't let her feel your 's probably the last time you'll ever be this close to her.

_Elsa quickly withdrew her hand, hastily slipping her glove back and swatting futilely at the tear streaking its way down her cold cheek. She wanted more of this; she wanted to be near Anna when she was awake. She wanted them to be able to talk to each other and lean on one another for support; provide a shoulder to cry on. _

_But she couldn't. Elsa could barely touch Anna's cheek without feeling the threat of ice in her fingers. She had to remain distant; stay away to keep Anna safe. It was for her protection. _

_She had to protect everyone from the monster she was. _

_With a sigh, Elsa stood, straightening her skirt and giving her sister one final, lingering look. _

_Elsa smiled, despite being devastated. "I love you, Anna. I hope you know that." _

_And she left._

* * *

It was late when Elsa woke again. She couldn't quite remember when she'd fallen asleep, but she felt significantly better. When she moved, her back didn't seize with pain and the soreness in her body had eased. She was warm; safe. Not that she wasn't still shaken. So much had changed in just a few days and Elsa had no clue what she was supposed to do next.

_If you run back to Arendelle, you'll be killed. You can't fight without your powers. _

_But what if Anna's there? What if they're hurting her? _

The thought of it brought tears to her eyes and filled her with a frustration she'd never felt before. Her body seared with anger. If she'd still had her magic this whole house would have been frosted over. Elsa realized she needed to get out of bed. If she just sat here all night, she was bound to drive herself mad.

Moving slowly, she felt her body protest, but fought through it, swinging her legs off of the bed. She was dressed in a long brown dress that was too large for her, falling to the floor and made from some heavy material that she likened to burlap judging by the way it scratched her skin. The wooden floor below was frigid against her bare feet, causing her to curse this new, unfamiliar feeling. She wasn't used to the cold affecting her. Ice had once been her way of life, a familiar friend. Now, she was desperate to get away from it.

Elsa retrieved the blanket from the bed, wrapping it around her shoulders as she moved from the bedroom. It was quiet, well past sundown, and the children were likely asleep by now, so it was a surprise when she noticed firelight flickering from within the next room.

"I never said you could get up," a voice came, startling Elsa who found the woman sitting in a chair by the fire sewing. She was smiling, however, which was a relief to Elsa who moved to join her.

"I apologize, but…I just do not do well with sitting still," Elsa explained, and the woman nodded slowly, continuing her task, unaffected. Elsa felt compelled to continue. "I really do appreciate everything you have done for me. You certainly didn't have to and…it means a great deal."

"I did have to," the woman sighed, "when my daughter found you while we were fishing, if I had told her that day that we were just going to leave you there she would have never forgiven me. My daughters have been crazy about you since we brought you home." Elsa flushed, unsure of why anyone would be that interested with her. Especially now that she had no magic.

_Without that…what am I to anyone?_

"They're wonderful girls," she returned.

The woman set her sewing aside, looking up to meet Elsa's eyes. "My name is Hannah," she finally said, "I figured we should be acquainted if you're going to be here while you recover. I have three little girls to look after and I need to know more about you to keep them safe."

Elsa's eyes widened slightly. Would it really be safe to tell this woman who she really was? Would Hannah even believe her?

_I'm certain stories of the Queen of Arendelle have spread even this far. White hair and magic. Nothing you have right now. _

And Elsa knew that for their own protection, if anyone came looking for her, this family didn't need to know they were harboring the fugitive Queen of Arendelle…

_Former Queen? No. _Still _Queen._

Either way, Elsa knew it would be best to hide who she was, at least in name.

"My name is Elisabeth," she explained. It wasn't _quite _a lie. "But people usually call me Beth." Obviously, that _was _a lie.

Hannah smiled. "Beth, it's good to meet you. I would tell you my daughters' names but they would certainly prefer to tell the beautiful water lady themselves."

Elsa's brow furrowed in bemusement. "Beautiful water lady?"

"It's what they called you while you were sleeping," Hannah chuckled. "Don't underestimate me when I say they're enthralled with you." Elsa was surprised; she hadn't spent much time around children aside from Anna when they were young. Then again, that hadn't been very long and what little she did remember was mostly bad.

_Goodness I miss her. I hope she's safe. _

Her bottom lip started to quiver. It did not go unnoticed.

"What is it that you were taken away from, my dear?" Elsa turned her gaze to Hannah, who had a look in her deep brown eyes that reminded Elsa of the way her own mother would come into her room and try and make her feel better when she was upset. Or, when she'd been even younger still and her mother would make a special trip to her room at night to read a story to her when Elsa couldn't sleep.

_Stop, Elsa. Conceal…don't break down in this woman's home._

"I—I…my family," she answered, lamely. "I miss them."

"Are they in Arendelle?" Hannah inquired and Elsa nodded slowly. "Well then…when you get better, you should return to them. I'm sure we can find you a way back." Elsa's eyes closed while her stomach twisted in knots. "If you don't mind my asking," Hannah went on, picking up her sewing again. "How did you end up in that water?"

_Simple. Keep it simple, Elsa. You were never good at telling stories. Mother always knew it was you causing trouble for the workers outside during the winter. _

"Shipwreck," she lied, slightly alarmed by how easy it had slipped from her lips. "I was trying to reach Corona to visit my cousin and we turned over during a massive storm."

_Are you really stealing the story of your parent's death to hide your identity? _

Elsa really wished she could turn her mind off sometimes.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hannah countered, "the weather has been all over the place lately. I remember a few years ago, our Prince nearly died in a shipwreck. He miraculously turned up on shore the next morning, thank the Heavens, but it was still a horrible thing."

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and Elsa froze. Her whole body went rigid with fear. What if it was the soldiers from the Southern Isles, and they'd found her? They would abduct Elsa and probably murder this poor family.

As Hannah moved toward the door, Elsa stood, prepared to fight or surrender or whatever she had to do to keep this family safe. She would not allow them suffer for her. To her surprise, however, Hannah smiled when she opened the door. Elsa couldn't make out who it was standing in the doorway, though she could tell that they were tall…very tall. Hannah moved back inside, holding a basket of food and crossing toward the kitchen, but Elsa was no longer looking at her. Her eyes were locked on the tall, distinctly masculine form just inside the door. There was no mistaking that bright auburn hair or those green eyes as he moved into the firelight. Elsa's hands instinctively balled into fists.

_Hans. _

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed and all that good stuff. Plenty more to come. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
